You Belong With Me
by beholdthestars
Summary: Katie is Travis's bestfriend , but Travis's girlfriend doesnt like Katie being so close, she sees her as a threat, but why? Katie/Travis , slight cussing xoxo


**Based loosely on you belong with me by Taylor Swift. Well the begging is anyway. all rights go to Rick Riordan and Taylor Swift **

****

She looked outside her cabin window to see him animatedly talking on the phone again. No doubt it was her. His face was screwed up in frustration and he kept on running his hand through his hair. Yep definitely his girlfriend. She sighed, his girlfriend was a bitch. No scratch that, super bitch. Monique Jones was the classic Aphrodite daughter. She had long blonde hair, curvy body, long tan legs, blue eyes, and deep cherry red lips. There was no way she could ever compete with someone as perfect as Monique. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him hang up and he started walking up to her cabin. She panicked and ran into the bathroom to check her appearance.

Her auburn hair was piled in a messy bun on her head. Her green eyes were hid behind thick black lashes. She was dressed in a grey cami and American shorts. Her feet were cosy and warm in her ballerina slippers. Since when did she care about what she looked like around him? Oh yeah when she started developing feelings for her bestfriend. She sighed and rubbed her eyes before returning to her bed to continue planting seeds. There was a light tap on her cabin door.

She poured the last remains of water from her watering can before opening the door. There he was stood in the doorway looking totally like a Greek god! She wanted nothing more than to kiss him but she knew that Monique would kill her. She sighed and opened the door wider for him to pass through. He took residence on her bed before patting the space beside him. Katie reluctantly padded over to her bed and plodded down next to him. "So Katie, how's it going?" She turned to him, anger evidently in her eyes. "Cut the crap Stoll, why you here? I thought you weren't allowed to talk to me anymore?" Katie questioned. Two days ago Travis's deranged girlfriend told Katie to leave him alone and never talk to him again.

_Katie was picking the ripest strawberries when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged the hand off her and turned around to see Travis's girlfriend Monique looking down at her. Monique's blonde hair was tied in a tight ponytail, her lips were covered in rouge, and her eyes were outlined in thick eyeliner. She stood 3 inches taller than Katie thanks to her ridiculously high heels. She smoothed out her dress. She was ridiculously overdressed for camp. Her dress was a black bustier and a ballerina type skirt in pink. In Katie's eyes she looked ridiculous. Katie looked down at her outfit. Complete opposite. Ripped skinny jeans, a teal flower print top, and her flower pumps. She adjusted the flower headband keeping her hair back before standing up to talk to Monique. "You're Katie right?" She said in a sweet fake voice. Katie mentally cussed at herself for wanting to roll her eyes. "Yeah why?" Monique stepped closer, so her nose was almost touching Katie's forehead. She could smell her perfume; it made her want to gag. "Stay away from Travis, got it?" Katie put her hands on her hips, how dare she come here and tell her that she couldn't talk to her bestfriend. "And what if I don't comply?" Katie asked her tone close to shrieking at her. The blonde's face looked confused. "Okay, I've had no Idea what you just said but if you don't stay away from him, you will seriously get it, go it Gardner?" Katie nodded. She normally wasn't the person to back down but there was something about Monique that scared her. _

Travis chuckled "Always the rebel, I thought you knew that by now?" She wanted to punch him. "No Trav I knew that but she's you're girlfriend, you should be listening to her, Im a bad influence remember?" This comment caused Travis to double over in laughter. "What, I don't get what's so funny? Im just doing what you're girlfriend told me to" He stopped laughing and put his arms around Katie. She felt her tummy tie up in knots. "I know and im grateful, really I am but we don't hang out anymore, and that makes me sad" Now it was her time to laugh, she pushed him and then went to grab some things. "Movie night?" She asked. She half expected him to say no, with everything going on between him and her but surprisingly he said yeah. She chucked a duvet at him and some pillows. He made himself comfy on the couch well she peaked under her bed for some secret treats. She pulled out some S'mores and some popcorn aswell as some cokes. She then joined Travis on the couch.

****

Katie awoke with a crick in her neck. She opened her eyes to find Travis still asleep on the couch. He was so adorable when he was sleeping. She hopped out of her bed and grabbed her stuff before heading for a shower. She returned to her room with her towel securely wrapped around her. She found Travis gazing at the TV without much enthusiasm.

Travis looked at Katie and his breath caught in his throat. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her auburn hair was left naturally letting it curly softly. Her green eyes were bold and bright and that's what he loved most about her. Katie's body was impeccable. Her ivory skin set a beautiful contrast with her hair colour. Her beautiful face led down to a long slender neck, tiny shoulders, and long indescribable legs. She had changed from the last time he saw her with no clothes on, not that this thing happened on a regular basis. They were thirteen, at Percy's surprise birthday party. But now that she was 16 her body had defiantly filled out.

He turned his head away giving her time to change. He remembered how he and Katie used to be so cheeky to each other. When they were both 14 Travis realised that he was in fact in love with his bestfriend. He didn't know if she felt the same way but he knew he loved her like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't risk losing her friendship if she didn't return the feelings. So he knew that being friends was better for both of them, even if it was killing him on the inside.

Katie, unaware of Travis's staring picked out her outfit for the day. She would only be hanging out with him aswell as working in the fields. She grabbed her American flag top and a pair off jean shorts before slipping on some blue canvas pumps. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. She turned to find Travis still watching TV. Katie quietly tiptoed behind Travis and placed her small dainty hands over his eyes.

He knew instantly who it was so he pulled her over the top of the couch and started frantically tickling her. "Ohhhh kkkaaaayyy Traviissss I iii givvve uppppppp" Katie said whilst laughing. He stopped tickling her and looked down at her. "Okay Katie you win, what you planning on doing today?" She shrugged "I don't know, hang out with you?" Travis's face drooped. "Ahh, Katie I can't, I have to um talk to Monique" Katie immediately withdrew her position from Travis. "Oh, well I think you should be going now" Katie got off the couch and walked to the door to open it. "Katie don't be like this?" She scoffed "Be like what? You're blowing me off to hang out your girlfriend, I knew this was a mistake you coming here." Travis sighed and made his way to hug Katie. She shrugged him off. "No Travis, Monique will be waiting for you" Travis went to kiss her cheek but she turned her head away. He sighed. When he was in the doorway he turned and looked at her. "At least come down to the lake and hang out with me?" She didn't say anything. He turned and walked down towards his cabin.

Katie felt empty. Was it supposed to feel like this? Was her head supposed to pound and her heart to throb? Why did Monique have to ruin everything? Katie screamed out of frustration. It was a good job her siblings were elsewhere otherwise she would have to explain her irrational behaviour. Katie was hurt by the fact that again she was blown off for that fake blonde. She didn't understand how anybody could actually like her. Katie walked towards her desk and sat down. Should she go to the lake and be the third wheel? Should she go to the lake and see her best friend break her heart again? Should she push the feelings she had for Travis Stoll to the back of her mind and pretend they don't exist; No Demeter would have frowned upon her, she would fight to keep her honour.

Katie walked into the bathroom and tried to prepare herself for the biggest thing she's ever done in her life.

****

Travis lay on the dock and looked out at the campers who were swimming and having fun. He remembered when he and Katie had swum for hours in the very same lake. He felt his heart lurch at the thought of Katie. She was his bestfriend and he was sorry for the way he had been treating her. He loved her, he knew he did, he just didn't know how to tell her, and there was one slight problem. Monique.

Yeah he liked her a lot but he loved Katie. He was pulled out of thought by a hand on his shoulder. He smiled and thought of Katie. He turned to find Monique standing in the place Katie should be. "Travie, baby, what a surprise meeting you here?" He gritted his teeth. "You told me to meet you here, Monique" She squealed and pulled him into a hug. He pushed her off him. Her face turned to hurt. He immediately felt guilty. "What did you say to Katie?" Her face turned into a scowl before sitting down on Travis's towel. "I didn't say anything to that thing" Travis was seething. "She is not a thing and you told her to stay away from me. Why?" He demanded. Monique stood up and slowly walked over to Travis, when she made it she placed her hands on her hips like a child who couldn't get what they wanted. "I told her to leave you alone, I was sick and tired of her making goo- goo eyes at you, hanging on your every word, laughing at everything you says when it's not even funny. She looks at you like your smile could lighten up this entire god damn freaking planet. I mean she has no sense of style, I mean wearing shorts and t-shirts is not a good look, she should be wearing things like me, short skirts, and high heels. She's a dog and I don't understand why you would want her as a bestfriend. She's a bitch who can't get her own man so she tries to steal someone else's. Gods Travis you're supposed to be on my side!" She shrieked.

Travis groaned. What should he do, go with the girl who he's supposed to be with? Or go with the girl he truly loves? Heart or head? Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie, his brain kept on saying. He looked at Monique. In that very moment he realised he didn't have any feelings whatsoever for her. "Katie's not the bitch, you are, and im officially dumping you" Travis said and turned, not before grabbing his towel. He walked to the end of the dock when he saw her.

Katie suddenly felt underdressed in her little green play suite and poppy bikini compared to Monique and her Red asymmetric dress and red wedges. She looked down immediately feeling uncomfortable. Her hair fell in her eyes to block out the view of Travis and Monique. Why did she come? She didn't really want to see the tonsil tennis Olympics. It disgusted her. She felt her body go ridged when her name was mentioned in the conversation they were having. Why was it about her? She listened closely and heard everything Monique was saying_. "I told her to leave you alone, I was sick and tired of her making goo- goo eyes at you, hanging on your every word, laughing at everything you says when it's not even funny. She looks at you like your smile could lighten up this entire god damn freaking planet. I mean she has no sense of style, I mean wearing shorts and t-shirts is not a good look, she should be wearing things like me, short skirts, and high heels. She's a dog and I don't understand why you would want her as a bestfriend. She's a bitch who can't get her own man so she tries to steal someone else's. Gods Travis you're supposed to be on my side!"_

She felt her eyes prick with hot tears. Maybe she really was a dog? She turned to leave when she heard her name being called.

Travis stood, rooted to the spot when his mouth opened and shouted her name. She turned her hair flying wildly around her. He saw her eyes and knew everything was wrong. The tears fell from her eyes and ran down her cheeks leaving tiny stains. She slowly walked over to him and looked at the floor. He placed his finger under her chin and pulled it up to look at him. "Im so sorry" He whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. He lifted her lips to meet his when a scream was heard. He groaned as he turned towards the ear splitting noise.

"You Travis Christian Stoll will not kiss her, you love me not her, and she's an ignorant little twerp who needs to keep her nose out of things and other people's relationships. YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND BITCH!" Travis turned to her completely shocked at her outrage. "Monique you're not the person I thought you were." Travis looked down before breathing in. "Well Travis you're gonna have to choose, me, or that whore?" Monique said her sneer looking down at Katie.

Katie felt her cheeks flush. Her bestfriend was being made to choose between her and his girlfriend. No way would Travis pick her over Monique Jones. She was perfection and Katie was a mess, He was in love with her and Katie was just his bestfriend. Nothing more, nothing less. She felt something warm in her palm. She looked down to see that Travis had slipped his hand into hers. "I choose my whore every time" Katie flushed even darker and felt Travis's hand tighten around hers. Monique screamed in frustration and stalked away. Tears streaming down her face. Katie looked up to see Travis looking down at me. She punched him in the arm. He snapped his arm to the place where Katie had just punched him. "What was that for?" She smirked "You called me a Whore!" He grinned before pulling her into his arms for a bone crushing hug.

He pulled back. "Now where we're we?" He asked. Katie smirked at the ever so corny line. Before she could explain why she was laughing she felt her heart practically pop out of her chest. Travis placed his lips against Katie's and felt his whole body spark with energy. Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt his hand wrap around her waist. She tangled her hands into his hair and deepened the kiss. His tongue licked on the outside of her lips. She tasted like cherries. His favourite fruit. She granted him access into her mouth and he gladly accepted. He licked and caressed every nook and cranny in her mouth. She felt her knees go weak at the very thought of kissing him. She pulled away gasping for air. "I love you" He whispered. That when Katie realised that he was hers, and she was his. Forever.

****

**So what do you think? I was thinking that this song sorta suited them aswell as percabeth? But im happy the way this turned out so ya know. **

**Did anybody notice anything about what Monique said? **

**Please tell me what you think, and maybe I can write more Travis and Katie **

**Lots of {**_love_**} Angie xoxo**


End file.
